Revenge
by HFH
Summary: Virgil's home set on fire and someone died. The incident was seemingly caused by Hotstreak. Now, Static is wrapped in a moral dilemma
1. Deadly golden tongues

Revenge

Summary: Virgil's home set on fire and someone died. The incident was seemingly caused by Hotstreak. Now, Static is wrapped in a moral dilemma. Minor X-over with Justice League, in next chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Richard Foley... or any Static Shock chara. That's bad ;.;

(A/N: I am not sure about Richie's second name, and about Mrs. Foley's one, I apologize if I made a mistake)

Chapter One: Death

-Virgil- a desesperate scream resounded inside the house. Richie only could see the living room, the fire came from the second floor. Some flames illuminated the place, impregnating it with different shades of golden The stairs was devoured by golden tongues. The teenager covered his face with his overall, which cloth caught a worried call -Mr. Hawkins! Sharon!.

No answer. Richie decided to went up, his impulsive reaction was encouraged by the fear of losing his best friend, his "brother". -Virgil- he avoided some flames, clumsily. The smoke kissed his cheeks, an horrible smell made Richie cough. The soft hiss of the burning wood was the only answer that Richie could hear. He felt suffocated and lost the balance. Quickly, his sleeve started to burn. His left hand recieved the warmth of the golden flames. First, the surprise. Later, the pain.

A crowd surrounded Virgil's home. Four firemen went into the house, attracted by a scream. Hidden in the crowd, a red haired teenager was waiting. His dark eyes reflected guilt and anguish. A shocked Richie appeared, leaded by a fireman. The young Foley felt dizzy, the only thing he could clearly sense was the pain of his arm. His glance wandered around the street. He felt watched... and stupid. Suddenly, he stared at the red haired guy.

"He recognized me..." Hotstreak ran away

Henry Agata always thought that firefighters were witnesses. Poverty, negligence, pain, death... Henry met all of them. It took them two hours to fully extinguish the fire, but the young fireman didn't consider it to be a victory. It was too late. Once again, the fire reduced a person to a block of smoky coal. Tears of powerlessness furrowed his ceeks and evaporated, after touching the charred body.

-Richard- Mr. Foley ran through the corridor and hugged his son. Still crying, he put his arm around Mrs. Foley's shoulder. The Foley family remained together for a few seconds. Richie knew his parents didn't divorce because of him. Their indifference towards him didn't admit another reason. Soon, he understood his birth wasn't planned, not even wished. Richard Osgood Foley was a nuisance, he impeded his parent's happiness. During that moment, hugged by his father and mother, Richard felt happy. His parent worried about him... the rest didn't matter

-What happened- the man asked

His son sighed -Virgil's home set on fire. I tried to save Virgil, but I didn't find him- he raised his bandaged arm -Dr. Anderson says I'll be fine. The burn didn't affect any nerve.

-You were valiant, son- Mr. Foley nodded approbatorily. Richie, who was waiting for a reprimand, smiled.

Danielle Foley closed her eyes. She didn't want to know why Mr. Foley wasn't at work. "I'm not angry, we knew this couldn't work... even before Richard was born. Sometimes, I think Richie realized that. He's the only victim of our stupidity... and today, we almost lost him" she looked at her son "I hope you find that special person. If that person makes you happy, I'll accept her... or _him_, if my suspicions become true. Please, choose her/him carefully. I know what I am saying"

-Are Virgil and his family all right- the blonde teenager asked.

Virgil Hawkins grabbed his head. His head was exploding, the fury strangled his throat. Sorrow and desesperation weakened his entire body. His knees collapsed on some ashes. The police, the crowd, his destroyed house, Daisy's arms... all made no sense.

The stretcher transported a black bag. Virgil screamed, exploding in sobs. There was nothing Virgil Hawkins can do. There was nothing Static Shock can do.

_Nothing_

History repeats again. Static Shock couldn't avert Mrs. Hawkins' death. He failed and his mother became a photography. Destiny? God? What does that mean? Excuses! Those words only tried to hide the truth.

Now, another member of his family died... while Virgil and Daisy were shopping.

-If someone made this, I'll kill him- Virgil cried. His hand touched the black bag


	2. Burned to ashes

Two: Burned to ashes

HFH writes: I'm sorry x the long wait. Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this chap

-Is she- the blonde man asked

Mr. Hawkins wished it was a nightmare.

He was talking with Mr. Akihabara, when Virgil entered in the room. His face was distorted by the pain... Robert could feel the Tragedy was going to envolve him. That was a familiar but horrible premonition, the same presentiment he had when he answered the phone... two seconds before he was informed about Mrs. Hawkins' death. Robert couldn't sleep since his wife left her home, answering the call of the Duty. Virgil and Sharon were sleeping like angels, innocent creatures.

Hours followed one another, Mr. Hawkins didn't do anything except wait. His prays were interrupted by the call...

Virgil cried, narrating what happened bewtween sob and sob. Mr Akihabara approached him.

Robert closed his eyes, hoping (praying) it was a nightmare. When he opened them, the cruel reality hit him. The white room, those stretchers... they all screamed one word in unison

Death

-Mr. Hawkins...- the blonde man called him back to the reality- Is she?

"I don't know what to say..." the man was crying "I can't believe you are showing me that... and asking me if that charred body belongs to my daughter. My Sharon! My little girl..."

-Mr. Hawkins- the blonde, insensible man asked.

Robert Hawkins tried to answer, his muscles moved slowly

-Yes... she is...

He couldn't apart his glance from the stretcher. It contained an entire life burned to ashes

-The fire was seemingly intentional. The police don't have any clue. The only fatal victim was Sharon Hawkins...

The screen showed a photograph of Sharon. She was smiling. Hotstreak looked away, he ordered two sandwiches.

"Sharon... I... you were right about me..." his red hair was covered with a blue cap. The 24 Hop Mart was a huge store, Francis didn't want to be recognized.

"I'm... a monster"

Morgue

"That word sounds so unreal" Virgil felt dazed because of the sedative. Daisy and Richie were sit next to him. "My friends... they are here, giving me their support, only Mr. Foley left -I gotta work- he said. Richie... you risked your life... how many friends would do that?" a sudden rage invaded his body "Why? Why did you let Sharon die? You didn't save her, Richie... Gear! Why didn't you use your stupid costume and did something useful? I can't count on you! You never were a superhero but a dumb, envious guy who tried to fulfill his dreams of heroism through my powers"

-All of this is your fault- Virgil stared at his friend.

Richie closed his eyes

-She needed your help...

The blonde teenager didn't answered. Daisy and Mrs. Foley complained

-You failed...- Virgil ignored them

Richard started to sob, his hands covered his face. He remembered that horrible smell... a smell of death. Sharon's flesh

burned by the fire.

Static lowed his head, he didn't experience any relief. The pain didn't let him breath, and he took out on his best friend -I'm

sorry... Richie, please, forgive me... I had no the right to tell you that. You tried to save me. It's just...

-It's okey, V. I understand

-No, it's not okey. I was unfair with you. I am a hot-headed...

The young Foley didn't hear Virgil. He was concentrated "That word reminds me something. After the fireman saved me. A crowd was surrounding Virgil's home. _Hot-headed_..."

-Richard, are you all right- his mother asked

-_Hotstreak.._.- Richie whispered


End file.
